When presenting events such as concerts or theatre productions, winches, pulleys and other equipment are commonly used for support, movement and manipulation of performers and various equipment, such as, lighting, sound, scenery and props. Such equipment, including sound equipment associated with concerts are often transported to each performance venue, requiring specialized, manual set-up or installation, as well as manual disassembly. In addition, to provide improved audio performance, installation of such sound equipment may be suspended above the audience. Unfortunately, the orientation of the sound equipment of current construction must be set prior to raising the sound equipment, without knowing the orientation that would provide optimum performance. Therefore, any desired orientation adjustment of the sound equipment requires the sound equipment to be lowered, possibly multiple times, which is time consuming. There currently remains a need in the performance industry to provide an audio performance system that permits orientation adjustment of the sound equipment while the sound equipment remains suspended at the desired position for the performance.
What is needed is a method and apparatus that addresses the above-referenced issues and concerns. The present device addresses the issues listed above.